


Wive's Tale

by mistressterably



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardinal is called upon to intercede on a Lady's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wive's Tale

The Cardinal stalked the halls of his large home. All of his servants stayed out of his way when he was like this. He was deep in thought as to what his next move would be against the Spanish king. He had a number of spies in the Spanish court and he’d recently got reports from them with some interesting little tidbits of information. How to use it best though, that’s what Armand was lost in thought over. 

‘My Lord.’ The manservant was as humble as he could sound, obviously not best pleased to be interrupting his master.

‘What is it.’ Armand waved a be-ringed hand at his servant to speak.

‘There is a lady wishing to speak to you.’

‘A lady?’ Armand’s interest was aroused. ‘What manner of lady?’

‘High born, my Lord. The Viscountess of Montedor, Portugal. She says the King recommended she speak to you concerning a private matter.’

‘Of course, she can join me in my private chapel.’ Armand advised his servant and turned his steps to his chambers first. There he changed from his leather doublet and trousers into his red cassock. Resting his large gold cross against his stomach, he straightened his skullcap and then made his way slowly to his private chapel. 

Arriving, he saw her kneeling on his prie-dieu while she waited his arrival. Coughing slightly, he got her attention and watched her rise to her feet. Getting a proper look at the Viscountess, Armand licked his lips. Private matters, indeed, he thought to himself and felt himself stir. ‘My dear Lady,’ Armand held out his hands to take hers gently, raising them as if to pray with her. 

‘Lord Cardinal, you are too kind in giving me some of your precious time.’ The Viscountess’ hair was tightly curled and cascaded over her shoulders in blonde waves. A flick of his gaze downward and he was met by a vision of her breasts pushed up by her dress, forming a deep cleavage surrounded by milky mounds of soft breasts. There was even the slightest of hints of her nipples.

There was no doubt in Armand’s mind now as to what he would thoroughly enjoy doing with the Viscountess. ‘My manservant mentioned a private matter?’ 

‘Yes, it seems so silly now that I try to say it.’ She flushed slightly.

‘Anything that disturbs the soul is not silly.’ Armand reassured her, still holding her hands between his. ‘Tell me what bothers you, my Lady.’

‘My husband is very ill, my Lord. I’ve gone on pilgrimages but he still ails. What else can I do but ask for your intercession with the Lord.’  
‘Of course, my Lady. Come, sit here with me and we shall pray together.’ Still holding her hands, Armand led her to the bench and sat by her side. As she closed her eyes in prayer, Armand laid one hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair lightly. ‘Does your husband not have heirs?’

‘No, Lord, he doesn’t. I try very hard but with his illness he isn’t able to impregnate me easily.’

‘Then we shall pray not only for his recovery but for your own needs as well.’ Armand’s long fingers stroked through her hair down through the long tight curls towards her shoulder. He could feel her shiver under him. ‘There is something that I may be able to do for you, Viscountess.’

‘Oh, please, Cardinal! Anything that would help my husband and I would be wonderful.’ Her eyes begged him.

‘There have been others that I have helped in similar situations in the past. The Lord has heard the prayers of others when they’ve been very, very fervent in their devotions.’

‘I would pray so very hard with you, Cardinal!’

‘I cannot guarantee absolute success, it would depend on your prayers and efforts.’ He was speaking to her, his eyes locked on hers even as his one hand eased open a number of buttons on his cassock. ‘Kneel before me and pray, Viscountess. I shall pray with you and with both our voices we shall call upon the Lord to fill you with the Holy Spirit.’

Armand helped her to kneel before him, her hands on his thighs. She gazed up at him, questioning for a moment, but he began to ‘pray’ to the Lord for his help as his fingers were easing his erection through the open buttons. As he urged the Lord to fill him with the Holy Spirit, interceding on her behalf, she began to stroke his member. He continued his ‘prayers’, grateful that there were wives’ tales that told of the effectiveness of a holy man’s seed being potent carriers of the Holy Spirit. And the Viscountess was fully aware of them.

Her soft fingers were gentle on his skin, teasing him up and down the length. Armand, not caring about the efficacy of his seed as something miraculous, urged her to go further. He sighed when she leaned forward and began to wet his erection with her tongue. Guiding her now with his hands, she began to work her way down the length of the hard muscle. He may not fully believe in the wives’ tales but the Viscountess certainly did and she was putting her all into her devotions on his member.

With a hoarseness in his voice, Armand urged her to keep going as he neared his moment of release. As her lips took all she could of him, he cried out to the Lord and emptied himself in her hot mouth. Left moaning, his hands continued to stroke her hair as she made sure to clean all she could from him, muttering prayers to the Holy Spirit the entire time. With his help, she finally stood once more as did he, his fingers buttoning himself back up.

‘Thank you so very much, Cardinal.’ She kissed both his cheeks reverently, praying fervently one last time as his hands enfolded hers. 

‘Go with the Lord,’ Armand said with a paternal smile. Alone in the private chapel, Armand knelt for a moment on his prie-dieu in a private thanks to the Lord for granting him the pleasure he had just had. It never did hurt to stay on the Lord’s good side after all. It would certainly be tested when he had to deal with the ungodly Spanish.


End file.
